Penny for Your Thoughts
by time-converges
Summary: The Doctor finally takes Donna to see the diamond coral reefs of Gotta Floco. A romantic walk on the beach, and he finally gives in. Fluffy romance. No spoilers. Fill-in chapter added.
1. Penny for Your Thoughts

"So, diamond coral reefs," Donna said, leaning back in the lounge chair contentedly.

"Yep," the Doctor answered. He tried not to look as the robe she wore over her swimsuit slipped a little, showing a bit more leg than she usually did, but she caught his eye as she reached down to adjust it.

"Sure beats scuba-diving in Spain." She shifted again, allowing a little more skin to show.

He grinned. "I should think so. You are hard to impress, aren't you?"

"You've spoiled me, what can I say," she said.

"There are still so many places I want to take you," he said. He wanted to show her all of his favourite places, to share them with her, see the look of wonder on her face. He loved the moment when she would step out of the TARDIS to see where they had landed, then would turn to smile at him, making his hearts skip every time.

"And you will. You're not planning on getting rid of me anytime soon, are you?"

"No! No, definitely not." How could she even think that?

"Good." She slipped her sunglasses on and turned her face up toward the sun. "It really was beautiful down there, under the water," she said, absently.

"Yes, it was," he agreed. It had been fantastic. The sunlight filtering through the water had glittered on the coral. And the funny little fish swimming around them had made Donna grab his hand, squeezing it in her excitement. She had talked nonstop in the boat on the way back to shore, bubbling with enthusiasm, and he had just watched her, occasionally agreeing with her, but mostly just watching her. There had been a moment, there, on the boat, when he had almost kissed her. He had helped her into the boat, and she had stood just a little too close to him. It would have been so easy just to lean in, cup her cheek--but then the moment had passed. He was brought back to the present by the sound of her voice.

"Doctor? You should really put on some suncream - your face is already looking a little sunburnt." She was looking at him, and he was slightly disconcerted that he couldn't see her eyes behind the sunglasses.

"Oh, I'll be fine," he said, standing up abruptly. "I was just going to take a walk."

"Oh, that sounds lovely. Mind if I join you?" She stood, pulling her robe around her. He pulled his shirt back on, and Donna laughed. "Swim trunks and a dress shirt. We need to take you shopping for some resort clothes," she said.

He shrugged, embarrassed. "I'll make do." He held out his arm to her. "Shall we?"

She slipped her arm through his, just as she always did, and he covered her hand with his. They made their way slowly down the beach, finally stopping at the foot of a pier and turning to watch the waves roll in. Donna leaned her head on his shoulder, and he thought he might be content to just stay there forever with her leaning against him, breathing the sea air.

"Penny for your thoughts," she said, finally breaking the companionable silence.

"I was just thinking I could stay here forever," he said, before he could stop himself.

She squeezed his arm. "Me too."

She turned her face up to him, and he turned to her, pushed her sunglasses up onto the top of her head. She blinked at him, smiling. "Donna--" he started, but had no idea what he should say next.

She put her hand on his chest, looking worriedly at him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, 'M fine," he said, reaching up to push a strand of hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek.

"Doctor?"

"Your eyes are so green," he said. He slipped his arm around her waist and stepped closer to her. He was relieved that she didn't pull away.

"It's just the sea reflected in them," she said.

"Hm," he said, rubbing a lock of her hair between his fingers, then cupping her cheek with his hand. He searched her eyes for some sign she didn't want this, but she just looked back at him steadily. She moved her hand to the back of his neck, and met him halfway as he lowered his lips to hers. He pulled her closer as she leaned into him, her lips warm and soft under his as she parted them with a sigh. He was surprised when he felt her tongue sweep along his lower lip, then felt it sliding along his own, and they both gasped at the contact. He could feel her heart racing against his chest as he pulled away, trying to catch his breath. "Sorry," he said.

"Don't be sorry," she said. "Unless it's for waiting so long."

"What?"

"I've been waiting for you, you dunce. I should have just thrown you down and had my way with you," she said, pulling his head down to kiss him again. He was sure he would be happy kissing her for forever. "You taste good," she said, when she broke away.

"Good. Means we're chemically compatible," he said, kissing her again, letting his tongue sweep into her mouth. Why had he resisted this for so long?

"You're such a romantic," she said, before kissing him again.

He kissed along her jaw until he reached a spot behind her ear that made her jump and clutch at him. He lingered, breathing her in. She threaded her fingers through his hair. "Maybe we should go--" she said breathlessly.

"Somewhere less public," he agreed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along, both of them laughing as they ran across the sand.


	2. Scubadiving Below the Surface

They swam together, through the glittering reefs, as the sunlight filtered through the water made the coral sparkle. It was even more beautiful than he remembered, and the Doctor was glad he had brought Donna here.

A school of fish burst out of a hidden cave and surrounded them, their scales shining in the sunlight as they swam close enough to brush against them. Donna grabbed his hand, squeezing hard, and he was relieved when he realized it was from excitement and not from fear. She moved gracefully through the water and he was happy to follow her, letting her decide where they should explore, enjoying her discovery of the wonders of the place.

Their guide finally signaled them to return to the boat, and he climbed in first, then turned to give her his hand to help her up. His hand lingered a little in hers as he pulled her into the boat to stand next to him, a little too close. He caught his breath as he resisted the impulse to just lean in, brush her lips with his, taste the salt water on her skin. But then she stepped away, eyes sparkling as she pulled off the bathing cap and shook out her hair, and he followed her to sit on one of the benches as the boat returned them to the shore.

He watched her, her legs stretched out before her, water still glistening on her skin, as she chattered about what they had seen.

"I mean, when you said 'diamond coral reefs' I thought you were having me on, but then - Diamond. Coral. Reefs!" she said, her hands emphasizing her words, all that enthusiasm bubbling under the surface. He loved when she was like this - so excited about whatever they had just seen. And he had to admit he was pleased he was able to show her the wonders of the universe, make her heart beat a little faster, bring that sparkle to her eyes. She reached out to touch his arm, to emphasize a point, and he felt her touch like fire on his skin. He tried to focus on what she was saying, only just managing to make the appropriate noises to make her think he was listening as she recounted all they had seen. He was really thinking how he'd like to slide his hand up her leg, find out if she was ticklish behind her knee, feel the satin of the skin along her collarbone with his lips.

"Doctor," she said, and he could tell by her tone that this was not the first time she had said his name.

"Yes?"

"I said, are you hungry? Shall we try that little restaurant we saw at the dock?"

"Yes, yes, that sounds good," he said.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine, just thinking," he said. Thinking of your skin, your touch, your taste.

"Oh," she said. "So, lunch, then a bit of sunbathing?"

"Sounds perfect," he said, wondering how long he could resist her pull, stay afloat. Thinking it might not be so bad to let her pull him under.


End file.
